Atrax Noctua
Atrax Noctua (黒い夜型の人 Noctua Atrax) is an S-Class mage, ace member of the Phoenix Fireheart Guild, and user of the lost magic, Arc of Chaos. He is an Unorthodox Mage and, as such, is not recognized as an official mage among other mages or the Magic Council. As well, because of this, he is infamous around much of Fiore, despite not actually committing any crime. He is also a member of the Seven Primordia Mages, a group of the most elite Unorthodox Wizards. Appearance Atrax is a light skinned man of average height and a lean build. His eyes are an unusual bright red color and his hair is multicolored - fading from a light blue color in most of the center to a bright orange color along the edges. Atrax's normal attire consists of a long, white, sleeveless coat with a chained, grey accessory of his guild's symbol, a white scarf, and a large, white collar piece. Underneath, he wears a black, sleeveless shirt, with black pants, black arm guards, leg wraps, and black shoes. He also carries his swords - "Kakukoto," sheathed along his left side waist; and "Rakuyo," sheathed diagonally along his back. His expression usually shows composure, and it's rare that Atrax smiles. Personality Atrax usually has a cold and seemingly cruel demeanor towards others. He tends to avoid company whenever possible, seemingly as a tribute to his past training to learn the Arc of Chaos. People often see him as rude due to this. Atrax's display of indifference towards others, allows him to keep to himself. He tends not to socialize or speak with other people. This isolation makes Atrax appear mysterious. When by himself, Atrax displays more of an emotionless personality, as he keeps excellent self-control over his feelings. Despite not socializing with others, Atrax has proved himself to be sharp and intelligent. When in battles, he is shown to rarely be caught off guard, even by well planned sneak attacks. This is first acknowledged by Ennoia Phroneo, the Guild Master of Phoenix Fireheart, who remarks that Atrax detected his presence in the guild hall despite Ennoia's being invisible due to his magic. He is also shown to be very resourceful and quick to act in situations where it is needed, as shown when he uses Disassembly Magic to such a level that it could separate air molecules from each other, while fighting Spairō, who used his magic to poison the air supply with trioxygen. Even though Atrax appears cruel, he has shown himself to have a softer side. This is made apparent when he encounters a weak Nukumi Kartos, in a dark alley, and offers her a place to stay. This was before realizing that she, too, was an Unorthodox Mage. Immediately after, Atrax offers to bring her into Phoenix Fireheart as a new member. Ever since, Atrax has never given a cold shoulder to Nukumi, and even welcomes her to read his calligraphic writings, or to talk with him. Though, this may only be because he saw the loneliness in Nukumi and was able to relate. Atrax also has a love of birds. Often during trips to pick up supplies for the guild, Atrax would go birdwatching, or feed nearby birds, allowing them to fly onto his shoulders and arms. It also appears like Atrax doesn't hold a grudge on Fiore's citizens. Though he does tend to give cold stares, especially to some legal mages, he never shows hostility without first being attacked in any way. History As a young boy, Atrax was extremely close to his mother, Mōnē. Growing up, Atrax was raised mostly by his mother, who taught him to read, write in calligraphy, and use Disassembly Magic. While at this age, Atrax appeared to be growing up like a normal mage. This was until his mother disappeared after accepting a request by an unknown client. Immediately after Mōnē's disappearance, Phaios returned to raise to distressed Atrax. Though, by raise, Phaios really wanted Atrax to learn the Arc of Chaos. He took Atrax to a cave on the outskirts of Fiore and left Atrax there. For a few months, Atrax tried to find his way out of the cave, but was unable to detect the exit. He survived off large puddles of water that came from water droplets making their way through the cave's surface. Abandoned and isolated, Atrax began to absorb magical energy from the quintessent energy that surrounded him. After a few years, he had awoken Invidia, the initial spell of Arc of Chaos, which allowed him to escape the cave. A quiet rage filled Atrax's heart, remembering it was his father who abandoned him there. As well, a deep sadness filled Atrax's soul, at the memories of his mother's disappearance. Upon entering the wizard world, Atrax grew accustomed to the terminology the mages used, such as: "Wizard Saints," "Dark Guilds," "Magic Council." He realized, if he couldn't find his mother, maybe his mother could find him, if he became a famous mage, like one of the Wizard Saints. This dream was eventually put to rest though. Atrax soon came to realize, that he would not soon be accepted as a mage among the people of Fiore, due to the unorthodox way in which his magic, Arc of Chaos, was acquired. This only added fuel to Atrax's anger. This anger, eventually was overshadowed by a feeling of hopelessness and weakness. Atrax could not hope to find his mother, as he could barely save himself. He had no home, no food or water, and no one to ask for help. It seemed like he was about to die, until Ennoia Phroneo appeared before him, and welcomed him to the Phoenix Fireheart guild. After joining the guild, Atrax soon became a mage that everyone within the guild looked up to. As Ennoia's favorite protégé, Atrax showed extraordinary magical power and talent, and was the guild's genius. Among his fellow guild members he was respected, however, outside the guild he became feared. Relationships Ennoia Phroneo Atrax sees Ennoia as a father-figure. Despite not being able to understand why Ennoia has such a cheerful demeanor even though he too is an unorthodox mage, Atrax comes to truly respect his guild master. Likewise, Ennoia has a mutual respect for Atrax and his abilities. Both find pride in each other and their powers, knowing that not many others will. Nukumi Kartos Atrax, having brought Nukumi to Phoenix Fireheart, has a very friendly relationship with her. She is the only one Atrax would openly say he is friends with. Both, Atrax and Nukumi, are understanding and respectful towards each others' past and current situations, as both are Unorthodox Mages. Atrax is far more open with Nukumi than with anyone else, as he shares pieces of his calligraphic writings with her, and mentions his anger towards his father, and desire to find his mother. Masson Yaju Masson is Atrax's main rival. While the two are very competitive, they do share a great respect for each other's powers. Because both are among the strongest of the Primordia Wizards, they tend to subconsciously overshadow their peers on the battlefield, and test each other's strength using their enemies as gauges, in their competitions. Magic and Abilities Arc of Chaos [[Arc of Chaos|'Arc of Chaos']]: Atrax's affinity magic. Atrax can change his magic power into quintessent energy and use it in various ways, either as offensive power, capable of gapping air space and concentrating large amounts of quintessence into dense masses of energy, or using it as a supplement by concentrating quintessence around himself to enhance his own attributes. Spells prime of chaos 2.jpg|Prime of Chaos (Initial Form) prime of chaos 1.jpg|The Massive Devastation from Prime of Chaos erebus.jpg|Erebus nyx.png|Nyx Asteria.jpg|Asteria *'Prime of Chaos' (無秩序の全盛''Subarashi no Konton)'' - Atrax amasses an extremely dense amount of quintessent magic energy to form a small black sphere with a bright light in the center. During this time, the sphere makes it almost impossible to cast forms of energy or plasma as its gravitational force would pull in the energy and it would be absorbed by the sphere. The sphere then rips and creates a large explosion after attempting to pull in any opponents. *'Erebus' (深い影''Fukaikage'') - Atrax creates masses of pressure focused in one area to form black orb of quintessent energy. It then explodes outward like a wide black beam, covering a vass area. *'Nyx' (夜''Yoru'') - Atrax condenses quintessent magic energy into pure energy with a black color far above the ground. It then rains down like the night sky falling to earth. *'Somnus' (睡眠''Nemuri'') - Atrax hums a tune that echoes loudly in the air. The sound and vibrations of the tune react with the quintessent magic placed in the spell, thus making it so if the vibrations reach a target, no matter what way it reaches the target's body, the quintessent energy would cause the air particles to gap out within the target, thus reducing consciousness and placing them in a state of sleep. *'Tartarus' (深い場所''Fukaibasho'') - Atrax expells a burst of powerful quintessent energy to expand the area of emptiness between air particles in the area in front of the user's hand. If the outward vacuum blast were to reach a target, the target's body would be destroyed, or severely damaged, by the lack of pressure acting upon it. *'Invidia' (克服できないもの''Meibatsu'') - Atrax manipulates his quintessent magic energy to change the iris of his eyes into magic seals, thus enhancing his speed, power, and perception. It is also the sign that one has awakened Arc of Chaos. :: Invidia Primis Execution - When the seals on Atrax's eyes spot an opponent, they form quintessence within that enemy to pull out some, or all, of their magic power and absorb it. *'Discordia' (不一致''Masatsu'') - Atrax amounts quintessent energy around his fists and feet in order to increase the power of his melee attacks. :: Discordia Primis Execution - Atrax shapes the energy around his fists into the shape of eagle's wings and charges rapidly at an opponent, releasing the energy in an array of destruction. :: Discordia Deuterius Execution - Atrax shapes the energy around his fists and legs to be in the shape of lion's limbs, which he uses to increase to power and sharpness of his strikes. *'Ether' (天の空気''Ōzora'') - Atrax brings forth quintessent magic energy to rapidly expand air particles and create a large vacuum, that will attempt to pull in an opponent, stop their breathing, and destroy their body with the lack of pressure. *'Achlys '(死の霧''Kasumi-no-shi'') - Atrax expels quintessent magic energy like a mist that will cause anything, besides the user, within its range to be crushed by the energy's pressure. *'Astraeus' (星の''Hoshino'') - Atrax uses quintessent pressure to transform his own body into pure energy, making himself intangible for a short period of time. However, during that time, he cannot interact with the physical, as well, the longer Atrax attempts to keep it active, the more magic power is drained. *'Melpomene' (悲劇''Higeki'') - Atrax uses quintessent energy to create a gap in matter in order to capture forms of magic energy and redirect it, or even absorb it (However, Atrax can only absorb a small amount of even that which he captures). The spell is limited to a certain amount of space and thus cannot capture spells of a certain amount of magic power. *'Asteria' (星明かりのあること''Hoshisonzai'') - Atrax concentrates quintessent energy in the form of several bright spheres of pure energy and rains them down upon the earth like meteors. *'Hyperion' (高いあること''Takai-aru-koto'') - Atrax concentrates quintessent energy into both hands, then, bringing his hands together, releases that pure energy in the form of a giant arrow. Telekinesis [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]: Atrax is proficient in telekinetic magic. He is able to move physical objects with his mind, and has even shown the ability to levitate. He is even able to use Telekinesis in a way to increase his mental awareness, as shown by the way he detects Ennoia, even though Ennoia is in an invisible stage. Sword Magic [[Sword Magic|'Sword Magic']]: Atrax wields two swords, Kakukoto and Rakuyo. Apparently, these swords are special, as it is shown that normal swords are unable to maintain structure when coated by quintessent magic energy, as Atrax often uses in his Sword Magic spells. Spells *'Styx' (憎悪 Kirai) - Atrax concentrates quintessent energy around his swords and slashes, to release the energy as a wave capable of cutting or destroying extremely durable objects. Atrax can also keep the energy around his blades to increase the power of his slashes. *'Acheron' (苦労 Kurushimi) - Atrax summons quintessence around his blades, so his slashes create vacuum cuts in the air, capable of cutting through diamond if necessary. *'Ira' (激怒 Gekido) - Atrax brings forth a large amount of quintessence around his blades, increasing their size and might. He then swings down to create a large explosion, leaving behind a giant chasm. *'Immuto' (変態 Kasei) - Atrax uses his disassembly magic on his blades, to separate them into a plethera of several miniature blades, which attempt to dice an enemy from several sides at once. Disassembly Magic [[Disassembly Magic|'Disassembly Magic']]: Atrax is also proficient in disassembly magic, as he has shown to be able to use it to such a level that it affects the air as well, and not just solid objects. Spells *'Sublunary Sphere' (補助的な月球 Hojotsukidama) - Atrax casts disassembly magic in the air to drastically decrease the amount of air the target breaths, causing them to either pass out instantly, or die. *'Exosphere' (外球 Sotodama) - Atrax casts powerful disassembly magic in the air in order to rip apart his opponent. Speed Magic [[Speed Magic|'Speed Magic']]: Perhaps one of Atrax's most astounding attributes is his agility and quickness. Atrax is already naturally quick. However, he has picked up on Speed Magic and can move from place to place instantaneously. Spells *'Guardian's Assistance' (保護者の助け Hogoshanotasuke) - Atrax rapidly moves behind the opponent. During the initial movement, he slashes his opponent with one of his blades, creating a bright golden glow in the sword's path. Often, the opponent is unable to follow the movements and cannot tell whether the assualt came from the front or back. *'Opinicus Cycle' (ライオンの鳥周期 Raion no Tori Shuuki) - Atrax moves as speeds to leave several afterimages behind, he then attacks his opponent from all sides. At the speed he moves, it makes the opponent believe he's attacking from everywhere at once. *'Alce's Claws' (翼の獣は引き裂く Tsubasa no Shishi ha Hikisaku) - Atrax uses speed magic to enhance the quickness of his entire body, he then slashes at his opponent in rapid tempo, creating streaks of golden light as he slashes. Enhanced Reflexes and Agility - Atrax's senses are heightened with quintessence. These effects are extended with Invidia active, allowing Atrax great speed and flexibility on the battlefield, so much so that he could appear like a blur on the battlefield, especially to slower opponents. Enhanced Durability - '''Atrax's body is physically durable, alowing him the ability to withstand techniques and explosions that would normally leave others in a more critical condition. '''Immense Magical Power - Atrax has an enormous amount of magical power. Other guild members comment that his very presence increases the air pressure to the point where its hard to stand straight. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatent - Atrax is able to manage strong opponents with his fists and feet alone. While he has a very quick and fluent style of fighting, clearly showing some form of martial arts training, the actual strength of his hand-to-hand attacks are adequate. He is able to take down large opponents, but it takes more strikes to take down the more durable enemies. Master Swordsman Specialist - Atrax is a skilled user of swords. He is fluent in many different styles of sword techniques and is able to cut gaps in the air itself. Atrax has also been able to cut through extremely tough solid objects with ease. Master Mage - Atrax was naturally gifted at magic at a young age, being able to wield disassembly magic while he was only six. As well, he is a user of a form of lost magic, making his magic more unique. He has shown himself capable of using spells that should be difficult to perform with a certain level of ease. As well, he is a member of the Primordia Mages, and is one of its strongest members. Despite all the power he has now, Phaios had said in an encounter, "You're not ready yet," referencing Atrax's room for development, and the potential to further increase his magic power and skill. Quotes *(First meeting Ennoia) "It's like a hex, one unfortunate accident leads to another. Now I'm no longer wanted in this world..." *(After learning that Nukumi is unorthodox) "I understand. I don't want to see you in pain like I was. Come with me to Phoenix Fireheart." *(Preparing to fight Spairō) "This is an official mage? The world must have abandoned us...to let such dishonest characters be honored, while we are made humble to everyone." Trivia *Atrax represents Ziz, a griffin-like bird and primordial master of the sky. *Atrax's last name, Noctua, is Latin for "Night-owl." *Atrax's joining of Phoenix Fireheart, is representative of rebirth or renewal, just like the phoenix was reborn from its own ashes. *Atrax's hobbies are calligraphy and bird-watching. *Atrax's melee fighting style is based off of advanced Tae-kwon-do and Karate, as well as basic Capoeira. *Atrax's weakness is any form of Seith Magic, which controls, seals, and uses pure spirits, as Atrax's disassembly and telepathy magic have no effect when used directly on a pure spirit, and when he takes a hit from one, his durability doesn't keep him from taking a lot of damage. *Atrax is Shiyugotenshi's main character. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Seven Primordia Wizards Category:Unorthodox Category:Shiyugotenshi Category:Sword user Category:Phoenix Fireheart Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Dark Mage